<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afterlife Rediscovered by WolfWhovian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463549">Afterlife Rediscovered</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWhovian/pseuds/WolfWhovian'>WolfWhovian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Just Subtext Anymore [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Resident Evil, Resident Evil (Movies - Anderson)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWhovian/pseuds/WolfWhovian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Resident Evil: Afterlife with some extra scenes added and some changes made. Most things are generally the same, but more Claire/Alice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice/Claire Redfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Just Subtext Anymore [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will be working on Resident Evil: Retribution ASAP. Not sure if I want to go as far into detail since there obviously won't be much Alice/Claire in this one, so I may skip from scene to scene and change a few things up.<br/>Let me know which you would prefer and thank you for reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice was human again. Sure, Wesker had taken her powers by neutralizing the T-Virus that had been bonded with her cells, thinking he was also taking her means of fighting back, but she was human. It had been painful, and she could still feel the slight ache all over as her body adjusted to being human once more, but it was well worth it. It was a wonder Alice had even survived the Osprey crashing into the hillside without the effects of the virus. </p><p>She’d found a Yak-52, a two-person airplane, and as soon as possible Alice pointed the nose of her plane in the direction of Alaska. She had to know if Claire, K-Mart, and the others had made it to Arcadia. If Arcadia was even real. She tried not to let her thoughts linger too long on what would have happened if they flew right into a trap. A trap she sent them to. </p><p>Arcadia was nothing but an aircraft graveyard. Alice found the helicopter that Claire had been flying on the beach, the navigational journal still inside. It was completely dead silent except for the ocean waves, and Alice had been recording her search as she always did. The small video camera was propped up on a log, facing her, when the figure darted across the edge of her vision. </p><p>Alice immediately chased after the shape, an undead would have run towards her not away, and she was distracted by birds as her target got the jump on her. The punch to her face stung, but not nearly as much as the knife that arched towards her face would have. The attacker who was a woman, and a damn good fighter too, was up just as fast as Alice after she’d kicked the woman off her. Alice managed to dodge the swipes of the knife and sent her flying into the side of a plane with a high kick to the chest. The blow knocked the other woman out cold and Alice, wary that she may be faking but determined to identify her, used her leg to turn her onto her back. </p><p>Claire, Alice’s breath caught as her eyes landed firstly on her face and then drifted up to the red mark that she’d put there, before noticing the red metal insect stuck to her chest. As Alice moved the shirt lower to get a better look, the insect moved and one of its’ legs adjusted, digging in until blood welled up on Claire’s skin. </p><p> </p><p>She doesn’t remember, Alice was beyond frustrated and if she was honest, a little scared even. Claire didn’t even remember K-Mart, much less Alice who she’d only known for days, no matter how special those few days had been. Alice had to shove her fear down. There were other mysteries to solve, such as where everyone else was and who’d put the insect onto Claire. </p><p>Despite the distrustful looks and wariness, Alice eventually convinced Claire to clean up and change clothes. She’d gotten tired of finding new rips in Claire’s old clothes and wondering who or what had done it. It made her irritable and that made Claire even more withdrawn and uncomfortable. After getting her cleaned up and fed, Alice managed to coax Claire into the second seat of the Yak, and they headed south along the west coast. </p><p>Claire. Claire Redfield. Alice, the woman she felt like she should know, had told her that that was her name. She couldn’t remember if it was. She couldn’t remember anything. They’d been flying down the coast for a few days and each time they stopped to make camp, Alice would ask her if she’d remembered anything. Alice thought she hid her emotions well, but even without her memory Claire still heard the hopefulness in the question and noticed the pain when the answer was still the same. </p><p>Claire decided that Alice was insane and the fact that she’d actually handed her the knife to cut her ropes with confirmed it. </p><p>“Just don’t do anything crazy, alright?” </p><p>Claire smiled at the request as she held the knife, “Nothing as crazy as what you have in mind.” </p><p>Alice smirked at the comment, even without her memory Claire still seemed to find Alice’s recklessness and willingness to rush into danger amusing, though the lack of the concern that had always followed it before made her chest tighten painfully. Alice guided the plane around until it directly faced the rooftop of the prison and tried to ignore the rising panic when the red light started flashing as the plane began to drop. </p><p>She’d managed to land the plane on the roof but stopping it in time to keep it there was another problem. Just as the plane began tipping over the edge of the wall, Alice was deciding that she’d made a huge mistake trying to help the other survivors and maybe there had been another way they could have gotten in because it certainly wasn’t worth Claire’s life, a weight landed on the tail of the plane and righted them. </p><p>As soon as they were hauled back from the edge, Alice let out a breath of relief. For a minute she’d been convinced that she’d gotten both her and Claire killed and accomplished absolutely nothing in the process. Alice opened the canopy over the pilot’s seat and stood on the wing to survey the people who’d gathered behind the plane. </p><p>“Nice landing,” a well-built guy commented as she stood above them. </p><p>“I think technically it’s called crashing.” Alice waited until Claire began to climb out of the second seat before she started towards the edge of the wing. Alice ignored the offered hand of assistance as she hopped off the wing, not out of hostility or suspicion but because she didn’t need it. She did shake it, however, when the man introduced himself. </p><p>“Luther West.” </p><p>“Alice. That’s Claire,” Alice said as she turned to see how Claire reacted to other people for the first time since she’d lost her memory. </p><p>“Luther West. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.” </p><p>Claire ignored the greeting offered to her as well as the hand as she kept the knife Alice had given her in a tight grip. She didn’t know what these people’s intentions were and, though she still hadn’t regained any useful memories, she knew she could trust Alice to deal with them. Claire flipped the knife in her hand and headed for the stairs on the roof to get a better vantage and tried not to think about the blue eyes she felt following her movements. </p><p>Alice swallowed down her disappointment. The Claire she’d met in the Nevada desert would have immediately taken charge, gotten information, and made up a plan. Alice could do the same almost as well, but she found herself missing the rhythm they’d fallen into back then. Claire had organized the survivors and formulated the plan and Alice had been the superhuman muscle that made sure everything went as well as they could hope. </p><p>Until Vegas that is, when they’d lost over half of their group and not even Alice’s powers were much help. In fact, they’d been a hindrance and it reminded Alice of why she was glad to be rid of them. To be human again. Claire may not have loved everything that came with being the leader of other people, making decisions about their safety, but she was the best person for the job. And Claire had told her that the best person to lead should always accept that role. </p><p>Her train of thought was interrupted as her attention was abruptly pulled from Claire’s ascending form by a woman grabbing her hand and shaking, “Hi, my name’s Crystal.” Any reply Alice could have made to the, judging from her accent, English woman’s greeting was interrupted by a grimy-looking man with a receding hairline. </p><p>“No, No. Enough with the introductions. You’re here to help, right?” The man wore a somewhat ruffled suit and oozed self-importance when he spoke. Alice immediately found herself disliking him. </p><p>The short man who looked like he’d still be in college if the world hadn’t been ending, piped up from beside Crystal, “Can you get us out?” </p><p>Alice didn’t even have time to consider the question before Crystal threw another one at her, and that one threw her off balance. “You from Arcadia?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arcadia was a ship. Of course, it made sense now that Alice thought about it. What better way to stay safe from the undead than to be where most of them couldn’t easily get to you and to keep moving. </p><p>“Claire. That ship over there. That’s Arcadia,” Alice hadn’t had to look too hard to find her since she hadn’t gone far. Claire had been watching from the staircase as Alice dealt with the others and she’d even put the knife away. </p><p>“I know,” It hadn’t taken Claire long to spot the ship from the height of her viewpoint and it had triggered memories buried by the spider. </p><p>Alice’s face lit up for a brief moment before she regained her composure, “You remember?” </p><p>“I remember the beach,” Claire noticed how Alice’s face fell slightly as she clarified what she’d remembered and the sadness in her expression brought another memory back into reach. </p><p>Claire shook Alice’s shoulder to wake her from the nightmare before the survivors in the other vehicles were drawn to the disturbance. Claire didn’t like the look of resignation and bone-deep weariness in Alice’s face and voice when she tried to leave the Hummer, “No, it’s still safer if you sleep in here. We’ll just have to figure something out because I’m not climbing over the seat all night to wake you up.” </p><p>Claire wrapped her arm around Alice’s waist and moved closer behind her. Maybe she shouldn’t have asked about the nightmare, but Alice’s shaking had stopped, and she seemed to be drifting off to sleep now. Besides, Claire had been worried about the effects of Alice bottling all her emotions up inside her, not because it might trigger her powers but because it wasn’t a good coping mechanism. People who shoved all of their feelings down until they had no choice but to explode had a tendency to be much more reckless. </p><p>A hand reached down to lace with Claire’s own where it rested against Alice’s stomach and Claire sighed as she buried her face into the back of Alice’s neck. </p><p>“People were coming to help us,” Claire continued as calmly as possible while she processed this ‘new’ information. It certainly explained the looks Alice would give her when she thought Claire wasn’t paying attention and even if that was the only thing between them she remembered, Claire knew without a doubt that she was as in love with Alice as Alice was with her. </p><p>“What happened? Why didn’t you go with the others?” As confused as Alice was about what had happened in Alaska, she was even less certain about what was going on in Claire’s head lately. Although, from the emotion she glimpsed in her eyes as they met hers again, Alice knew she’d just remembered something. </p><p>Claire shook her head as she answered, “I don’t know. I can’t remember.” Alice kept her eyes on Claire’s face as she turned back to look at the ship. They had to assume the rest of the convoy had made it on board somehow, otherwise Claire wouldn’t have been the only one she found on that beach. </p><p>“We have to get to that ship.” </p><p> </p><p>Of one thing, they were certain, the prison was huge. Alice and Claire decided that it would be much more efficient if they explored separately. Much to his pleasure, Alice found herself following Luther to what he called cell block B where Crystal held a pan over a fire barrel, “Sorry I didn’t bring better news.” </p><p>“Get used to disappointment, right? That’s what my agent used to say,” Crystal waved off the apology as she stirred the pan of rice with a wooden spoon. </p><p>“Were you an actress?” Alice, who still had no memory of anything before the mansion in Raccoon City, could have been standing in front of Beyonce and wouldn’t have known it. </p><p>“I came to Hollywood to live the dream, ended up waiting tables.” Alice could detect the amusement in her voice and the corner of her mouth twitched upwards before an arrogant voice cut into the conversation. </p><p>“Why are we waiting? Excuse me. I’m hungry,” the man from the roof, whom Alice had deemed a selfish ass before he’d spoken a second sentence to her, moved in front of them and held his tray out for Crystal to serve him. “Thank you,” the sarcasm in his voice made Alice dislike him even more. Luther moved Bennett along with a push and watched as Kim Yong followed the annoying man to a table. </p><p>They were discussing ways of escape. The plane was immediately ruled out by both Alice and Luther, Luther because he thought trying the same landing again would be suicide which Alice didn’t entirely disagree with, and Alice because it would require her to leave Claire either here in the prison with people they didn’t quite trust yet or on the Arcadia when they didn’t know what they expected to find there. “There has to be another way out. We have to get to that ship.” </p><p>Crystal began with an unsure look at Luther, “Well there is the-” </p><p>Luther interrupted her suggestion by clearing his throat loudly and giving Crystal a look that obviously meant to be quiet. Alice didn’t like that at all. Secrets got people killed and if these people were hiding something, it put both her and Claire in danger every second they remained in the dark. Alice looked back at Luther, “What?” </p><p>He glanced at her a second, “Nothing,” before turning his warning look back to Crystal. When Alice didn’t accept that, Luther continued, “Look, it would be a waste of your time.” </p><p>Alice raised an eyebrow at the ridiculousness of the statement, “I have time to waste.” Their main objective in the prison was to stay alive and right after that was figuring out a way to escape that wouldn’t lead them right to the undead. </p><p>“Name’s Chris,” The man in the cell said as he stuck his arm through a slot in the door. Alice made no move towards him and eventually he continued, “You were the one flying that plane.” </p><p>“How’d you know that?” Alice shifted her stance as Chris pulled his arm back inside the cell. </p><p>He rested a hand on either side of the cell door, “Wendell isn’t the only one that hears things. I’m glad you made it. Maybe you can talk some sense into these people.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Alice wasn’t fond of playing word games to get information from someone. It tested her patience trying to decipher their ambiguous ramblings. </p><p>Chris crouched down until his face was level with both the opening in the door and Alice’s eyes, “Isn’t it obvious? I’m not a prisoner. I shouldn’t be in here.” His eyes narrowed, giving him a look that would make that sell hard for anyone to buy, much less Alice who was prone to shooting first and asking questions later. </p><p> </p><p>Alice walked with Luther back towards cell block B, “Have you checked what he’s talking about?” </p><p>The man scoffed, “His way out? He’s not telling us shit till we let him out. And I'm not letting him out. The man is a killer.” </p><p>Alice didn’t blame him. She’d probably do the same and who’s to say these people would keep their word? Words didn’t have much meaning by themselves alone, not unless you backed them up with the appropriate actions. As for Luther’s opinion of him, well, he didn’t seem to sense anything off about Alice and she was the deadliest person here. “Really?” </p><p>“I can see it in his eyes,” Luther sounded so sure, but looks could be deceptive and if that was all he had to go on, Alice wasn’t as convinced. </p><p>“How can you be so sure?” </p><p>“I know people.” </p><p>Alice had to fight not to laugh, “Interesting. So, tell me. What do you see when you look into my eyes?” He didn’t believe she was dangerous, maybe because she was a woman or because she wasn’t currently threatening him, and that was foolish. </p><p>Seeing Alice’s canvas roll of weapons gave Luther a bit of a start, but he recovered quickly and might have even learned the lesson she intended. Alice began stacking the quarters into the right sized groups and set out her shell casings and bullets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire had been on the rooftop with Angel, her eyes glued to the deck of the Arcadia, looking for any sign of movement or life. Nothing. Angel leaned forward into the half-wall in front of them, “Your friends are out there?” </p><p>She avoided his eyes as she answered, “I think so.” Claire had been remembering more since they landed, but most of it was jumbled and her memory was nowhere near complete. The only memories of hers that seemed to make sense were the ones of her and Alice, but she still couldn’t recall everything that had happened between them. The last thing she’d managed to remember was birds attacking the convoy and Alice using her powers to control the fire and burn them all. Claire had been awestruck by the display and wary for the convoy’s safety, but she’d been drawn in and put at ease by those soothing blue eyes. </p><p>“You don’t remember?” Angel pulled her train of thought off the tracks and she met his eyes. </p><p>“It’s coming back. Slowly. Nothing that makes any sense,” Claire raised the binoculars once more to check the ship, then handed them to Angel when she turned to leave. Maybe, before the night was over, she could have at least one thing be made clear. </p><p>Claire descended the stairs to the cell block and paused when she caught sight of what awaited her. Alice sat at a table near the center of the room, arms crossed on the metal surface while her head rested on top of them. All that sat on the table was empty bullet casings and Claire guessed she’d been making her shotgun shells, but it didn’t look as if she’d fallen asleep in the middle of it. The finished shells had likely been put away already and no other evidence of Alice’s “hobby” was left. Claire felt a pang as she realized that Alice must have been waiting for her. </p><p>She put a hand on Alice’s shoulder and leaned in towards her face, “Hey. Wouldn’t you rather sleep in a bed? I hear they’re much more comfortable than sleeping upright at a table.” </p><p>Alice huffed a laugh as she opened her eyes to meet Claire’s and for a moment, Alice forgot all about the memory loss, “It sounds to me like you’re just trying to get me into bed.” </p><p>Claire’s hand on her shoulder squeezed softly, “So what if I am?” </p><p>Alice quickly sat up and turned to face Claire as her heart began to pound faster, “Do you remember?” </p><p>“Not everything, but enough. I remember enough of you. Of us.” Claire took her hand and led her to a cell far enough from the other survivors that they couldn’t possibly be overheard. </p><p>Over an hour later, Claire pulled the blanket over them both. It was drafty in the prison and that combined with the sweat clinging to their skin left them chilled. Claire’s arm, as usual, lay draped over Alice’s waist and her hand snaked up under her shirt to rest on the skin of her stomach. “You don’t have your powers anymore.” </p><p>It wasn’t a question, but Alice felt the need to answer it anyway, “No. Wesker injected me with a serum that deactivated the T-Virus in my cells when I took down the Tokyo facility.” Her hand moved down to cover Claire’s, “I’m finally human again.” </p><p>Claire’s hand pulled away as she half sat up and Alice turned to ask what was wrong when the hand reappeared, covering her cheek as soft, warm lips met with her own. “You never stopped being human. The powers were just something extra, but you’re right about one thing at least. You don’t need them.” </p><p> </p><p>Alice followed Claire as she led the way to the prison showers. Crystal had told them how to find them and, though Luther had offered to show them the way, Claire decided that they’d each take turns guarding and showering. Alice went in first with her towel held under her arm and as the door closed, Claire leaned her back against the wall beside it to wait. </p><p>Alice set her towel on a bench near the wall and pressed the button on the shower pole to turn on the water. She held her hand under the spray to check the temperature and grimaced when she found it ice cold. Oh, well. Clean water was clean water and those hiding from the undead in a prison couldn’t be choosers. Alice had hung the holster she wore on her back onto the opposite shower pole and stepped closer to the bench to lay her corset on it when a noise grabbed her attention. </p><p>“Claire?” Alice briefly thought she’d decided to join her in the shower, but when no answer came, she pulled her revolver from its holster and aimed it in the direction the sound had come from. Just as she’d crept halfway across the room, another clink came from the same direction and with her gun raised Alice silently approached the rack of drying towels. She pulled the hanging towels to the side quickly to see Wendell straightening up as he raised his hands in surrender, and part of her just wanted to shoot him right there. </p><p>“Take it easy, honey.” Alice’s gaze grew cold and she decided shooting him would be too easy. It would be much more fun handing him over to the mercy of Claire. </p><p>“Move it!” Alice gestured with the revolver as the bald man began to move from the corner. </p><p>“Okay, I’m just gonna be on my way now.” He obviously thought she’d just let this go because in his mind, he hadn’t seen anything yet and therefore hadn’t done anything that bad. Alice grabbed his shirt as she placed her gun under his chin and the uncertainty that leaked into his voice amused her, “Okay, take it easy. Take it easy.” </p><p>Alice pushed him back towards the exit, her gun still in place under his throat, “Get out of my sight.” She waited for him to keep moving, but his expression pausing on something just over her shoulder had her spinning in time to shoot the undead who’d appeared behind her in the face. Alice shot another as it ran across the room towards her and when she turned back to where she’d left Wendell, all she saw was a glimpse of his legs as he was dragged into a hole in floor. </p><p>The gunshots had Claire throwing open the door to the showers as she pulled her knife and her heart pounded with fear. She calmed down when she found Alice unharmed staring at a hole in the concrete with her gun in hand, “What happened?” </p><p>Alice shook her head at the floor before looking up to meet Claire’s eyes, “Wendell was in here. Three undead too.” </p><p>The anger in Claire’s eyes would have rivaled a forest fire in intensity as she gave a cursory glance at the two still bodies near them and then examined the tunnel dug into the tiles, “The last one took him, then?” Alice had time to nod before the rest of the survivors, led by Crystal checking that they were both clothed, funneled into the shower room. </p><p>“What is that smell.” The whiny voice belonged to Bennett who stood near the back of the group yet was still somehow the farthest from the bodies of undead. </p><p>“Must have burrowed up from the sewers,” Alice had no time to waste on the man’s selfish cowardice. Cowardice based in fear could be overcome and in the right circumstances the person affected could be brave for someone else, but cowardice that is based solely in self-preservation suited only that one person. And they would trample anyone under their feet to help themselves. </p><p>Alice once again shot down the idea of her flying anyone to the Arcadia. No one was getting left behind and if they seriously had it in their heads that she would leave while Claire was still in this prison, even if it was the only way. Well Alice would let them find out firsthand how smoothly that idea would be confronted. Besides, she had another idea. </p><p>Alice had managed to remember to inform Claire of the ‘prisoner’ these survivors had been keeping locked up last night after they’d caught their breath and had just been dozing off. The activities of the night had managed to free Claire’s other memories of Alice and, though she still couldn’t remember anything of what she’d known before the desert, once again knowing Alice and what they’d been through together made the rest seem unimportant. </p><p>Bennett was voicing his unwanted opinion yet again, “Are you crazy?” </p><p>Kim Yong, always the supporter of the cause of their annoyance, spoke up. “They didn’t want him getting out.” Claire decided not to mention that there were worse things roaming about the world than one loose prisoner would be. </p><p>“He’s dangerous,” Bennett agreed. </p><p>Luther cut in before he could add any more, “Angel, what do you think?” </p><p>Everyone looked towards the man as he answered, “I think we don’t have much of a choice.” </p><p>“This is insane. Crystal, look at me. What do you think? I mean, not even you’re that dumb.” </p><p>Crystal tilted her head and the look she gave Bennett was cold, yet humorous. “I guess I am. I agree with Angel. If this guy thinks he knows a way out, I wanna hear it.” </p><p>Alice nodded as Crystal glanced at her, “All right.” </p><p>Bennett complained more as Alice unlocked the cell door and swung it open, stepping back towards Claire in case this really was a mistake. Chris stepped into the open doorway, “I was wondering how long it would take.” </p><p>Claire kept her eyes on Alice when she turned to lead the way from the room, “All right, let’s get the hell out of here.” She was glad Alice took such easy charge of these people, even if she still preferred to follow Claire’s lead and the easy routine they’d found in Nevada. Alice met her eyes as she was turning and for that second Claire let the emotions she felt for her show in her eyes. </p><p>They both faltered when Chris addressed her, “Claire?” </p><p>“What?” Alice turned back as Claire questioned him with a confused look on her face. Claire glanced at Alice, who gave a small shake of her head to confirm that she didn’t know the man either, and looked back at him as he continued. </p><p>“Claire, it’s me. It’s Chris.” Alice took a step as he got closer to Claire and tensed when his hand reached towards her face. </p><p>Claire grabbed his wrist and twisted it to the left behind his back, while her other hand on his shoulder held him in place, “I don’t know you.” </p><p>“Claire. I’m your brother remember? What the hell’s happened to you?” Alice shifted her weight as she watched Claire’s reaction and she moved forward when she noticed the anger. If this actually was her brother, then the anger was misplaced. What Claire was really mad at was Umbrella, or even Alice herself since she’d been the one to send the convoy to Alaska. </p><p>Alice placed her hand over Claire’s on Chris’ shoulder, “It’s okay.” The pain and uncertainty in Claire’s eyes when they met hers made Alice’s chest tighten, “Let him go.” Alice let her hand slide down Claire’s arm as she shoved Chris forward away from them and sent him a look that said to leave it. “Look, she suffered some sort of memory loss. “If you really are her brother,” Alice laid a hand on the back of Claire’s shoulder blade and moved her gaze to Claire’s face, so she knew the rest was mostly for her benefit, “It’ll come back.” </p><p>Claire leaned back into Alice’s hand as she let her words and voice soothe her. Alice was right, if this man really was her brother, then she would remember eventually. She’d remembered Alice, hadn’t she? They kept their eyes on him for another minute as he studied the both of them, his gaze switching from one to the other while he contemplated something. </p><p>Bennett spoke up once again, “All right, this is touching. Family reunion. If we could get a move on, please, before we’re all eaten the fuck alive.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris’s plan took them outside the prison and the noise of the mass of undead was close to deafening, “Behind those doors is a UPV, urban pacification vehicle. The prison kept it in case of a serious riot. Sixteen-wheeler, steel plate, water cannon. It seats twenty. Ten tons of fun. We roll on out in style, drive right over them.” </p><p>Claire had to admit, it sounded much better than trying to escape in the plane, one passenger at a time. She knew that way wasn’t an option anyway. They’d barely made it the first time and thinking of Alice trying that landing even once more, not to mention the six times that would’ve been necessary for all of them to escape, made Claire clench her fist anxiously. </p><p>Angel inspected the large metal door first, “The lock’s jammed, but we can cut through it.” </p><p>“When we hit the coast, we’ll have to transfer to a boat.” Claire watched her as Alice interjected and she could see the wheels turning in her head. </p><p>“We’re gonna need more firepower,” Luther pointed out. </p><p>Producing yet another solution, Chris said, "I got you covered. When I was stationed here, we used the basement as an armory. It’s got every weapon you can dream of.” </p><p>“How do you know your unit didn’t take them with them when they left?” Angel asked. </p><p>Chris took a few steps forward away from the prison wall, “Because by the end there were a lot more guns than there were people to use them.” </p><p>Before anyone else could say anything, a crash of metal from the fence behind them had them all turning. An undead who easily stood a foot taller than the rest hefted a huge metal axe over his head as he repeatedly slammed it into the middle of the gate. Claire took charge without thinking about it and looked to Alice, “You go get the guns. Luther.” Alice nodded at Chris and they ran back into the prison the way they’d left. Claire sprinted toward the disturbance with Luther not far behind and the undead axeman’s height was more obvious the closer she got, “Oh, my god.” </p><p>Chris and Alice pried open the doors to find the elevator shaft flooded, “What is this?” </p><p>She looked at Chris as he answered, “They had pumps to keep the water out of the foundations. When the electricity failed, some of the lower levels started filling up. There’s another two floors down there.” </p><p>Alice looked from the dark water to his face, “And how far down is the armory?” </p><p>He smirked as he met her eyes and answered, “All the way.” Chris seemed to be enjoying this, but Alice figured if she’d been locked in a cell for who knows how long she would be the same way. </p><p>Claire watched as Luther pulled the fire axe from where it hung on a metal door, “Luther, come on.” She had to buy Alice enough time to get into the basement and bring the guns back and the axeman would have the gates knocked down in no time. </p><p>“Get back. Get back.” Luther swung the flat side of the axe towards the arms of undead that reached through the metal bars, making room to barricade the gate with it. </p><p>Alice had rolled out her canvas weapons holder to get the flashlights out when Crystal appeared in the doorway. Chris gave her an amused and dismissive look, “Where do you think you’re going?” </p><p>Alice smiled as Crystal answered him, “I was a swim champ back in high school.” </p><p>“Is that right?” Chris didn’t seem too impressed, though he appeared to approve of her bravery and how she’d followed them without hesitation. Alice pulled one of her pistols from the holster that situated the guns under her arms. </p><p>“Here,” Alice held the barrel of the weapon as she handed it to Crystal, who took it easily and without hesitation, before taking the other from her right side and offering it to Chris. </p><p>“So, now you’re going to trust me with a gun?” Chris hesitated and at first made no move to take the pistol. </p><p>“Yeah. Why not?” Alice narrowed her eyes as she asked the question, but Chris only smirked and reached a hand up to grasp the weapon. </p><p>Claire had finally had enough, “Luther, just shoot that motherfucker.” Alice hadn’t had near enough time to get to the weapons in the basement and this damned undead was about to break down the prison’s gates. </p><p>Luther took his handgun from the waistband of his shorts and fired three shots directly into the axeman’s head, but the undead didn’t even waver, “What the fuck is that thing?” </p><p> </p><p>Alice shut the door as soon as Chris was through it. Chris and Alice had made it to the armory in the basement, but an undead had dragged Crystal back into the water and they hadn’t been able to help her. Alice lit a flare to bring some light into the room as she walked along the shelves and inspected the room, “Nice.” The room wall covered in guns, weapons lined the walls and filled the shelves. It was impressive. </p><p>Claire steered and pushed the cop car from the driver’s door as Luther forced the car forward from the back until it was up against the gate. The axeman kept slamming his weapon into the middle of the gates and the bolts anchoring it into the concrete were beginning to be knocked out. </p><p>Chris glanced at Alice as he put a filled magazine into an automatic rifle, “So, what’s going on with you and my sister?” </p><p>Alice met his gaze and paused in her counting of explosives, “Until I know for sure that you actually are her brother, that’s none of your business.” </p><p>His eyes narrowed at her non-answer, “I’m not blind, you know. I can see something’s going on.” </p><p>Alice stood and closed the zipper on a full bag, “I don’t care what you see, but I'll tell you this. If you’re lying- </p><p>“What? You’ll shoot me?” </p><p>Alice smirked as she swung the bag over her shoulder, “No. If you’re lying, I won’t have to kill you. Claire will. You might wish I had though.” </p><p>Chris turned his face away and smirked at how right she was about what Claire would do if he wasn’t her brother. He glanced towards the door that they’d come from and the sound of undead on the other side had grown louder, “There must be hundreds of them out there. We can’t go back that way.” </p><p>Alice glanced around the room and smiled as her eyes caught on a vent in the ceiling. Perfect. </p><p>Claire grabbed Luther’s arm as he was pushing a barrel against the gate when she noticed the gate was starting to fall, “Luther, we gotta get out of here. Come on.” Claire heard the gate crashing down behind them as they ran towards the UPV where they’d left Angel and the others. She noticed that the engine for the huge vehicle hung suspended from some chains and a body she quickly identified as Angel lay on the floor in front of it, obviously shot. </p><p>Alice heard an engine as Chris climbed out of the vent, “Did you hear that?” She started running towards the noise and left him to grab the bags of weapons. </p><p>Claire rattled the chained gate to the rooftop when she saw Bennett in the plane. </p><p>“Bennett, what are you doing?” Luther shouted as he tested the strength of the chains. </p><p>“Hey!” Claire could see Kim Yong standing beside the plane, looking conflicted and confused. “Open this door,” she told Luther and stepped back as he started kicking the gate. Bennett shot towards someone she couldn’t see and got the plane moving. Claire ran towards the edge of the roof as Bennett took off and Alice’s gaze met her eyes as they stopped before the edge. Instead of crashing right into the ground to be killed by undead, Bennett somehow got the plane up into the air and kept going. </p><p>Claire knelt as she looked through the bag Chris had dropped, and she heard Alice as she spoke, “He’s headed for the Arcadia.” She dismissed the man for the moment. Right now, their problem was finding a way out of this prison and when, not if, they made it to the Arcadia they could deal with Bennett then. A gunshot startled her as she was putting on a thigh holster and she turned to see that Luther had shot an undead as it ran towards them and even more were coming. </p><p>She dropped the holster and reached into the bag again for a rifle as she shouted to get Alice’s attention. Claire threw the gun to Alice, who started shooting down the quick undead. Alice realized that there were way too many and even if they’d managed to grab the whole armory, they didn’t have enough people to pull the triggers. “Come on.” </p><p>Alice headed towards the elevator and stood guard to let the others get inside. When it was clear enough, she grabbed an explosive from the bag Chris had put down, “Head for the shower block.” </p><p>Claire didn’t hesitate to get into the elevator, “Move.” Alice glanced back and a silent conversation passed between them before Claire nodded. </p><p>“I’ll meet you there,” Alice promised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is some kind of joke, right?” Kim Yong asked as they peered into the tunnel the undead had burrowed into the prison through. </p><p>Alice was betting that he wished he’d gotten into the plane with Bennett right now, “The tunnels lead to the sewers, the sewers lead to the storm drain- </p><p>“Storm drain leads to the sea,” Claire finished before Alice stood up and met her eyes. </p><p>“It’s our only chance.” </p><p>“I’ll take point,” Chris volunteered as he stepped towards the hole. </p><p>Luther put his gun away and stood behind Chris, “I got your back.” He waited until Chris had gotten far enough in and looked at Claire and Alice, “Ladies.” </p><p>Claire watched until she couldn’t see Luther anymore before addressing Kim Yong, “All right, you’re next.” </p><p>He shook his head when she glanced back at him, “I can’t do it.” </p><p>“You can,” Claire argued. </p><p>“Let’s go,” Alice tried to hurry them. The undead would be here sooner rather than later. </p><p>Claire saw a familiar axe come down on Kim’s shoulder, splitting him in half, before Alice was in the air with a kick aimed at the axeman’s face. Claire backed out of the way as he reacted with nothing more than a grunt and his non-reaction made Alice pause. He swung the back of the axe down towards Alice and she only just managed to avoid being smashed before he was swinging again. </p><p>Alice was knocked to the ground as she dodged his next attack and was covered in pieces of the broken wall. She jumped up and pulled her shotguns from the holster on her back to point them towards the axeman, but he was faster. Before she could pull the triggers, he had swung the axe again and she slammed into the wall and slid to the floor, unconscious. </p><p>Claire had her gun out of her holster before Alice hit the floor and she started shooting into the axeman’s head as he raised the weapon over Alice. She emptied the clip into its’ head and, unsurprisingly, all he did was swing the axe her way as he turned. But Claire had managed to get him away from Alice, and that was all that mattered at that moment. She ducked as his swing cut a shower pole in half like butter and water began to gush out, soaking the entire shower room in water. </p><p>Claire ran towards the other side of the room, barely managing to duck as he swung again and again, and more water was released with every pole he sliced through. Claire had to wonder, at least momentarily, how the axeman could see where she was through that mask. She decided that maybe it was the same way Alice knew exactly how to slice into an undead’s neck to kill them. Just an uncanny and unexplainable ability. Her eyes caught on the windows cut into the concrete wall and part of a plan formed in her rushing thoughts. </p><p>Stepping onto the bench under the window with one leg, Claire let her momentum propel her up higher where her next step was the ledge of the window. Pushing off the ledge, Claire pulled of a flip that would have impressed Alice had she been awake and caught herself with her hand and feet as she landed behind the axeman, facing his back. It seemed to take him hours to turn towards her, but by the time he had she’d seen the shotgun that had fallen from Alice’s grip earlier. He started towards her, but Claire was already running in his direction and as he swung again she dropped and slid through the water, grabbing the shotgun and as she slid under his legs she fired into his chest and neck. </p><p>Hearing her shotgun going off is what finally roused Alice from her stupor and she quickly took in the scene of the shower room. Claire was on the opposite side of the room from the axeman, getting to her feet as he lay with his face to the floor, seemingly defeated. Alice got to her feet as fast as she could when she noticed something off about the undead, and her ribs protested as she moved. Probably bruised from her collision with the wall. Alice barely made it to Claire in time to pull her down as the axe sailed over their heads and embedded itself into the wall. </p><p>Alice turned and leveled her other shotgun at his head, pulling the trigger and watching as his head exploded into tiny bits. Bloodied quarters showered the floor as first Claire then Alice, still where Alice had pulled them down to their knees to avoid the axe, turned back to the wall in disbelief. Claire’s mouth turned up in an amused smile and she swayed towards Alice, Claire’s shoulder bumping into hers as she laughed. Alice shook her head at how Claire could find any humor in this, but the corners of her mouth still lifted up slightly. She broke out in a full grin when, though Claire’s hand gripped the holster strap running over her shoulder and pulled until their lips met for what felt like the longest yet shortest minute at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>Claire went first down the tunnel with Alice not far behind and she started as her flashlight beam landed on Luther’s face when she expected to see rock and dirt. Alice heard a gasp from Claire and tensed until she recognized the voice that shushed her and quietly whispered, “Those things are close. We found a way out down there. The tunnels drop into a storm drain. Go. Be careful.” </p><p>Alice crawled until she could see Luther’s face and her only response to his question of Kim Yong’s whereabouts was a shake of her head. He lowered his head with a sigh, no doubt as tired as she was of people dying. “Go,” he repeated the command when she hesitated, “Go.” </p><p>Not far from where Luther had waited for them Claire had found the drop where the tunnels met the storm drain and Chris steadied her as when dropped down, “I knew you’d make it.” Alice dropping down interrupted any reply she might’ve given and even though he reached his arms up to control her fall, Claire’s hands automatically reached for her. </p><p>They turned to watch as Luther prepared to make the jump down, but something behind him caught his attention and they saw him turn before he was pulled backwards as rocks caved in, sealing the exit and Luther inside. “Luther!” </p><p>Alice waited for an answer before she called again, “Luther!” </p><p>“You can’t help him now,” Claire told her and when Alice only stared at her, she continued. She reached out and placed her hand on Alice’s arm, pleading with her eyes, “We have to move on.” </p><p>Alice gave a terse nod and instinctively jerked her arm away as she turned to lead the way out of the storm drains, leaving Claire and Chris to follow. </p><p>Miraculously they found a boat and managed to make it to the Arcadia. Claire assessed the damage to Alice’s plane as Alice ran a hand through her hair and stated the obvious, “It looks like Bennett made it.” </p><p>Claire would make sure Bennett got what he deserved. Alice had really liked that plane and she knew it must hurt to see it destroyed and on fire. </p><p>Chris was the first to turn away from the crashed plane, “Let’s check inside.” Claire waited until Alice had looked her in the eyes and given a nod in silent affirmation that they should continue before following him. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you find anyone?” </p><p>“Nothing.” Alice sounded as frustrated as Claire, maybe even more seeing as Claire didn’t have all of her memories back yet. </p><p>Chris answered the question in Claire’s face when she turned towards him, “I checked the crew quarters. They’re all gone. Looks like they left in a hurry.” </p><p>Alice flipped a switch and they all paused as a voice began broadcasting a message they’d memorized by now, “This is Arcadia. Broadcasting on the emergency frequency...” </p><p>“Fuel, power, everything’s running normally,” Alice said and looked at Chris who was checking a computer monitor to her right. </p><p>“Look at this. It’s the ships log. The crew launched the lifeboats three days ago.” </p><p>“Exactly when the transmissions stopped.” </p><p>Chris continued, “But it says there are still two-thousand survivors on board.” </p><p>Alice and Claire met eyes as they wondered how you could hide that many people, even on a ship this large it shouldn’t have been possible. </p><p>Claire led the way through the maze of cargo containers, “We have to search every inch of this ship.” </p><p>A huge metal door stood in front of them with an umbrella insignia facing them at eye level. </p><p>Alice stated the obvious, “Umbrella.” </p><p>“Of course. I remember them coming for us,” the logo had triggered the memories that had been locked away. </p><p>Alice felt her anger grow as she watched the emotions that played on Claire’s face. It was Claire’s job to protect the members of the convoy and in her eyes at least she’d failed them. Alice glared at the door, “This whole thing, Arcadia, was a lie.” </p><p>Another memory hit Claire and for the first time in a while she felt real fear, but she pushed down her panic and only let the rage show on her face. Claire pulled her gun as fast as she could, “No, it’s worse than that. It’s a trap.” A trap for Alice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They clicked off their flashlights as lights automatically brightened up the huge room and Alice noticed that Claire still held her gun up and ready to fire. </p><p>“Where is everybody?” Chris questioned from his position in front of the space between Claire and Alice, “I don’t understand.” You’d think that 2000 survivors would be fairly easy to find even on a ship this large. </p><p>Alice crouched to examine the patterns on the floor and her movement drew Claire’s gaze to her before she scanned the floor they stood on, “I think I do. They’re underneath our feet.” </p><p>A small clear tablet caught Claire’s eye as Alice spoke and she picked it up, “They’re holding survivors to experiment on them. Look. It’s K-mart. She’s here.” </p><p>“Bring them up. All of them,” Alice peered over Claire’s shoulder at the screen as clear, numbered capsules began to rise up from the floor. </p><p>Claire found her first, “Here she is.” Her tone conveyed her relief, to Alice at least, as she looked back down to the tablet in her hands. </p><p>Alice appeared at her side, “K-mart. Get her out.” Alice was angry and, though she tried to hide it, Claire seemed to always know what she was feeling. Like in the prison when she told Claire she was finally human again and Claire had truthfully told her that she had been the whole time. Alice wanted to believe that so bad. </p><p>K-mart fell forward as the capsule opened and Alice and Claire both caught her before she hit the floor. She started struggling immediately trying to get away from them as Alice tried to calm her down, “K-mart, it’s okay. It’s okay. K-mart, it’s alright.” </p><p>Her soothing words had no effect and Claire could see that the look of fear on K-mart's face was only fueling Alice’s rage, “I’ll get this thing off her. Go let everyone else out.” </p><p>Alice obeyed, pushing down her own torturous look at K-mart's fear of them and, as she turned away, she heard Claire again. “We’re your friends. Right now, we need your help. Let me get this thing off you.” </p><p> </p><p>The splash of red color is what drew Alice’s attention first. Blood. A capsule stood empty save for the stains that marred its’ clear surface. Alice brought her hand to the glass and almost fell to her knees at the images and sounds that flickered across her senses. </p><p>The trail of blood caught her gaze next and she steeled herself for whatever she would find at its’ end as she set the tablet on the floor of the ship. The doors in front of her opened automatically to reveal a room half full of docked V-22 Ospreys. She startled as the door closed and locked itself behind her, but her eyes were soon drawn to a familiar red, white, and silver box that was settled inside a striped pillar. </p><p> </p><p>Chris found the tablet in front of an automatic door, Alice nowhere in sight, and drew his gun before he began to move forward. He’d seen the looks his sister and Alice had been sharing with each other this whole time and he wasn’t about to let anything happen to someone that Claire very obviously cared about. </p><p> </p><p>Another door opened before Alice to reveal 5 bodies on tables and a holographic display blocked her view of the room's occupant, though she had a suspicion. She walked forward, ignoring the sound of the door locking behind her and raised an eyebrow as each screen before her rose out of the way as she approached. A bit dramatic, she thought as the last one revealed Wesker. </p><p>“Why am I not surprised?” </p><p>“You weren’t too hard to find. Our satellite system is still operational,” Wesker answered her unspoken question without prompting. “And there aren’t too many people flying nowadays. And besides, I always knew you’d be drawn to your friends.” </p><p>Alice controlled her reaction as he continued, “Loyalty, highly overrated.” </p><p>Snarls drew her attention before she could disagree with him and two infected dogs trotted around the corner towards them. Alice drew her shotguns from her back and pointed them at the undead hounds, not twitching as Wesker called an order, “Stop.” The command wasn’t for her, however, and the dogs obeyed him before he had to ask twice. “Down.” The dogs sat as Wesker continued. </p><p>“Wouldn’t want you harming my pets,” he said. </p><p>Alice raised her eyebrows at the remark and pointed her shotguns at Wesker before a familiarly annoying voice behind her made her pause, “Drop your guns.” Alice complied. “Thank you. Kick them to me.” </p><p>Alice kicked the guns towards the man, “Good.” She glanced back at him and rolled her shoulders, “You don’t look so good, Bennett.” </p><p>“Yeah, well, I’m looking forward to playing with your pretty face.” </p><p>Alice turned back to face Wesker. She was done dealing with Bennett. He wouldn’t be a problem for much longer. “What do you want from me?” </p><p>“The T-virus brought me back. But it’s so strong,” Wesker’s head twisted slightly before it straightened back up and faced her again. “It fights me for control. I thought if I ingested fresh human DNA, I could redress the balance.” </p><p>Alice let the disgust seep into her voice, “No wonder your crew abandoned ship.” </p><p>“No matter,” Wesker continued. “Now I have a new subordinate. And a new plan.” </p><p>Alice glanced behind her at Bennett when he shifted his feet in preparation for something she couldn’t guess was coming. </p><p>“You were the only one who successfully bonded with the T-virus. Your DNA is stronger than the others. I ingest you, I gain control.” </p><p>Alice had to admit, “That’s pretty smart thinking. There’s only one problem with that plan.” Alice moved to her left as she spoke until she deemed that she was close enough and a voice behind her hesitantly spoke. </p><p>“Stop r-r-right there.” Bennett shouldn’t be a problem. He was a coward at heart and they never fought if pressure was applied. </p><p>“And what is that?” Wesker questioned. </p><p>Alice narrowed her eyes at him, “I’m not on the menu.” Alice kicked a tray of surgical instruments, sending them flying towards Wesker before she turned to Bennett and just as fast had the gun flying from his hand. Another kick sent Bennett himself flying onto a table that held a graying corpse.  </p><p>Wesker stood and wiped the blood from his face as Alice’s gaze came to rest on her shotguns, but the undead dog standing over them gave her reason for pause. It growled as its’ face and neck split in half, displaying meaty flesh and randomly placed teeth. </p><p>Alice backed up and let her gaze fall back to Wesker, who had developed a smirk. The second dog standing on a table beside her growled and its neck opened up the same as the first one’s had. Alice looked back towards Wesker and the sight she saw behind him gave her hope of surviving both him and the dogs. </p><p>Claire gave Alice a nod and as her gaze turned to Wesker, it grew dangerously furious. She’d heard all of it, especially the part about Wesker wanting to eat Alice and she wasn’t about to let him survive this meeting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire saw Alice wrapping some cloth over a wound on her left arm. She hadn’t seen what or who had caused it, but she knew they’d have to find a better bandage for it than dirty cloth and from the amount of blood, she guessed it was pretty bad. “Alice, I saw a first aid kit in the control room. Come on.” </p><p>Alice started to argue with her that she was fine, and the wound wasn’t bad enough to need immediate attention and the pain had dulled by now, but the concern and stubbornness in Claire’s eyes made her pause. Alice decided to just nod and follow along behind Claire as she led the way to the top room of the ship. </p><p>“All right,” Claire said as she pulled the first aid kit down from the wall. “Unwrap that arm for me, will you,” Claire requested as she set a bottle of hydrogen peroxide from the kit onto the table in front of Alice. Claire’s face grew harder as she examined the stab wound that had pierced straight through her arm. </p><p>“What’s the prognosis?” Alice tried to lighten the mood and distract herself from how much the peroxide was going to burn. </p><p>Claire didn’t share her humor, however, and she grimaced as she opened the brown bottle of disinfectant. “I’d kill Wesker if he wasn’t dead already.” </p><p>“It was Bennett, actually.” They’d left him locked in the room with Wesker’s body and Claire felt a rush of regret that she hadn’t killed him when she had the chance. She paused, one hand holding Alice’s wrist as the other hovered over the bottle on the table. There was still a chance. He was still on the ship. </p><p>“When you’re done inventing ways to torture him, could you help me with the bandage?” Alice tried to keep the laughter out of her voice, but the look of exasperation that she received belied her failure. </p><p>“You’re not superhuman anymore, you know. You can’t heal from just anything anymore,” You could die. Claire didn’t say the last part out loud but, she thought as Alice placed the hand of her uninjured arm over her own, she suspected that she didn’t need to. </p><p>Claire finished wrapping the dressing around Alice’s arm and secured it with some tape, “Ok, we should-” She paused with her hand still on Alice’s wrist as she realized that her brother had entered the room. </p><p>Alice seemed to decide something in the silence that followed and nodded to herself as she carefully removed Claire’s hand from her arm, giving a reassuring squeeze before she let go and stood to leave. </p><p>Claire gave her a panicked look, but Alice kept moving toward the door, “I’m gonna go find K-mart. Claire, find me when you two are done catching up.” </p><p> </p><p>Alice looked down over the sea of white-clothed people wandering the deck of the ship and started down the stairs with a sigh, “This isn’t going to be easy.” </p><p>“Alice!” A voice called from beside the staircase and Alice grunted as K-mart slammed into her and threw her arms around her in a tight hug. </p><p>“Where’s Claire?” </p><p>Alice pointed over her shoulder with her thumb and just barely managed to grab K-mart's arm before she bolted up the steps, “Hold on. She’s having a private conversation. Give her a minute before you go up.” </p><p>K-mart tilted her head to the left in confusion, “Private from you?” </p><p>Alice shrugged her shoulders and used her arm to steer K-mart down the stairs, “If she wants it to be. She’s talking to her brother.” </p><p>“Her brother? Oh, Chris?! She’s told me about him,” K-mart almost barged up the stairs again but seemed to remember Alice’s request at the last second. </p><p>Alice let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding at the confirmation that this really was Claire’s brother and not someone using the identity to hurt her. </p><p>Alice was just finishing up explaining to K-mart what had happened while Umbrella had her and the others and how she’d found Claire by herself in Alaska with no memory, when Claire found them. K-mart's eyes had widened when Alice told her that when she found Claire, she’d attacked her with a knife and even without her memories Claire was still an excellent fighter. </p><p>Claire’s cheeks reddened in shame at the thought of her attacking Alice, but when she caught her eyes, a small shake of Alice’s head told her that it was nothing to lose sleep over. Still, it bothered her that of all people, she had forgotten Alice. </p><p>Before Claire could speak up and announce her presence to K-mart, who hadn’t seen or heard her approach, they spotted Ospreys and heard the rush of wind as they descended towards the deck of the ship and Umbrella operatives began to board the ship. </p><p>Alice quickly lost sight of Claire and K-mart in the panic and confusion that ensued after the attack began. She shot at an Osprey as it headed directly in her direction and as she turned to run Alice saw a familiar face that she honestly didn’t expect to ever see again. Jill Valentine. </p><p>The Osprey crashed into the deck of the ship, sending Alice flying overboard, unconscious. Claire put her hands on the railing on the side of the ship and readied herself to jump into the sea, but arms grabbed onto hers and she turned to see Umbrella soldiers pulling her backwards. </p><p>Claire tried to pull her arms loose or at least down towards her thigh where her knife was placed, but it was just out of reach. She kicked back into someone’s knee and heard a grunt before something slammed down onto her head and she fell to the deck. Claire had the perfect view of Alice sinking deeper into the water before something was injected into her neck and she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>